


Кинки русского рока: объектный фетишизм

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [8]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Fetish, Full Moon Fetish, Gen, Little Lights Fetish, Object Fetish, Photography Fetish, Piece of Earring Fetish, Playlist, Stewardess Fetish, Strawberries Fetish, Tool Fetish, Waltz Fetish, fandom Rus_Rock 2020, vine fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Команда Рус_рока выбрала на спецквест кинки и фетиши.Этот фанмикс посвящен объектному фетишизму в песнях русского рока.
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Кинки русского рока: объектный фетишизм

# Объектный фетишизм

  
  
Демо-версия:  


1\. Пикник — Фетиш  
  
_Это только начало игры —_  
_Будто вниз головой летишь._  
_Потому будь внимательнее,_  
_Выбирая себе фетиш._  
_Это может быть лёгкий браслет_  
_И высокие каблуки_  
_Или тонкой резьбы корсет_  
_И перчатка с ее руки._  
  
2\. Зимовье зверей — Не вальс (танец, обстановка)  
  
_Сальные линии, плотные тени,_  
_Тонкие талии, меткие рyки…_  
_Вальс — идеальное изобретенье,_  
_Чтобы продлить долгожданные мyки._  
  
3\. Ундервуд — Вишневый де Сад (обломок серьги)  
  
_Проснутся враги! Обломок серьги_  
_Я спрячу под желтый камень._  
_Воротится ястреб на крик: «Помоги!»_  
_Дыши, вулкан, пляши, вулкан!_  
_Храни меня, мой талисман._  
  
4\. Сплин — Шато Марго (вино)  
  
_Все хорошо, Шато Марго._  
_Все хорошо, Шато Марго —_  
_Это любовь._  
  
5\. Король и Шут — Инструмент (ножи-пилы-щипцы)  
  
_Я ей хотел, хотел показать_  
_Свой дорогой свой инструмент._  
  
6\. Горшенев — Разорванные фото (фотографии)  
  
_Кружатся обрывки нашей жизни на ветру —_  
_Не могу догнать и склеить тоже не смогу._  
_Куда, куда уносит ветер наш изорванный сюжет?_  
  
7\. Ляпис Трубецкой — Огоньки (огоньки)  
  
_Огоньки!.. Снеговичок заплакал, устал._  
_Огоньки!.. Вот дурачок! Растаял, пропал…_  
  
8\. Крематорий — Клубника со льдом (клубника)  
  
_Каждый готов согреть ее своим теплом._  
_Но она не любит мужчин — она любит клубнику со льдом._  
  
9\. ДДТ — Полная луна (луна)  
  
_Полная луна! Ты очень похожа на нечто такое, чего нет здесь._  
_Ты — разлука, ты — бред, ты — кошмар, наваждение._  
_Сексуальнее всех, ты пьянишь без вина._  
_Мисс Эротика, дама, мадам Наслаждение,_  
_Непонятная нам, дорогая страна._  
  
10\. Смысловые галлюцинации — Без стюардесс (форма стюардессы)  
  
_Самолёты без неба умрут!_  
_Мы загнемся без стюардесс._  
  


_Послушать полную версию можно в нашем[мастер-посте.](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668589_fandom-rus-rock-2020-master-post.htm)_


End file.
